User blog:NOBODY/Nitrome Wiki weekly update: June 29 - July 5
Time for another weekly update! Weekly updates cover notable contributions to Nitrome Wiki over the past week. Each of these updates lists notable edits to currently existing content, new information added to articles, and notable new images. New content Team19867 created the Cooped Up cage article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Cage_%28Cooped_Up%29 He also created the Platform Panic disappearing platforms which was also edited by Nylon070578 and Nitromian Poptropica. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Disappearing_platforms Megaphantaze added to the Rainbogeddon squids article the appearance section of the squids and the health of the enemy. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Squids_%28Rainbogeddon%29 He also added to the Toxic basic bombs article the bombs' behaviour in Bump Battle Royale. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Basic_bombs#Bump_Battle_Royale The Green Ninja blocks article was created by Tema19867 and expanded by NOBODY and Nylon070578. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Blocks_%28Green_Ninja%29 Megaphantaze added to a few facts to pages (bottom point of each section): *Cave Chaos 2: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Cave_Chaos_2#Trivia *Super Snot Put: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Snot_Put#Trivia *Gunbrick: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Gunbrick#Trivia *Off The Rails: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Off_The_Rails#Trivia Megaphantaze added to the Lockehorn interactive objects page information about ice tiles and hand blocks. Ice tiles: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Interactive_objects_%28Lockehorn%29#Ice_tiles Hand blocks: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Interactive_objects_%28Lockehorn%29#Hand_blocks The Magic Touch series balloons article was expanded, the appearance section revised and the Magic Touch Wizard for Hire game information section greatly expanded. Edits were made by Megaphantaze and NOBODY. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Balloons_%28Magic_Touch_series%29 The "Development" section of the Flightless article was slightly changed (start of last paragraph) to remove that Nitrome's interest in the project had nothing to do with whether it was on hold. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Flightless#Development The ending of the Sandman article was elaborated on by Grammar Cat, and in the "Trivia" section a short fact was added by Megaphantaze. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Sandman The "Promotions" section of the 8bit Doves article was updated with a previous event when the game was free. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/8bit_Doves#Promotions The Cooped Up falling objects article was was edited by Nylon070578 who also added an image of a falling Brickola can, an image later cropped by Nitromian Poptropica. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Falling_objects The Vault article was updated. The Vine video preview was added to the "Previews" section, and the "Development" section was expanded with a short development fact and the game's new preview. Sim533 also added how Dave Cowen will be doing the game's music (credits section of infobox). http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Vault Nitromian Poptropica added a detailed description to that Bad Iceberg page that covered all the components in the skin and what they are doing. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_Iceberg Takeshi64 went and categorized all the Final Ninja Zero images into a category that lists all of them. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Final_Ninja_Zero_files Strplumboder created the article for the B.C. Bow Contest character Dino. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Dino It was added to the Project Jump page one of the ideas behind its gameplay. However, the game's actual gameplay is not mentioned on the page because it has not yet been announced. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Jump#Development Megaphantaze expanded the Icebreaker A Viking Voyage Goats article, creating the "Appearance" and "Game information" sections. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Goats Nitromian Poptropica added to the Toxic 2 AI's "Appearance" section. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/AI#Appearance Megaphantaze added to the Glassworks article a shortcut he found for level 4. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/The_Glassworks#Level_4 AustinCarter4ever created the spiky alien rods article, an enemy from Canary. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Spiky_alien_rods Notable new images Team19867 added an image to the following articles: *Green Ninja mines. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Mines_%28Green_Ninja%29 *Cooped Up bugs. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Bugs_%28Cooped_Up%29 *The Green Ninja ending to the Green Ninja main character page. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Ninja_%28character%29#Game_information *Cooped Up Finch being launched from a rope. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Finch#Gallery *Cooped Up lucky bug message (mobile) when an is ad not available. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Lucky_bug#Gallery (third image) Nylon070578 added a picture of the Brickola falling item to the Cooped Up falling objects page. This image was later cropped by Nitromian Poptropica. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Falling_objects New poll! There's a new Nitrome Wiki poll. This month's poll: Where do you play most of Nitrome's recent games? http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Nitrome_Wiki ---- Thanks for reading this week's weekly update! Category:Blog posts